


The Pink Nymph

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, F/F, Femslash, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Hermione enjoys Ginny's show at the Pink Nymph, a Wizarding leabian club.





	

Hermione paid her two galleons at the door and went into the Pink Nymph, a club she’d visited more and more recently.

The all female clientele were a broad spectrum of the Wizarding community. Some were in fine dresses, others were in masculine suits. From femme to butch and everything in between this was a place where all women were welcome.

Hermione was wearing a black dress. It was knee-length and tight to accentuate her hips. She got a drink and declined the invitation to join a woman wearing a tiny red dress.

There was stage at one end where on the left side a witch in long black robes was using her wand to conduct enchanted instruments to play a playful bouncy tune. In the middle of the stage, spotlit by a light that had no visible source, Ginny was dancing.

Hermione took a seat at a table with a good view. Ginny was some way into her routine. She still had on a short red and gold ruffled skirt. When she twirled it rose up to show off the lacy green underwear she had on. She was topless, a pair of nipple tussles that sparkled with ever changing colors adorned her breasts.

Ginny was smiling, she danced with a joyous enthusiasm. She was as playful and fun as the music. She noticed Hermione and flashed her a smile, a brilliant, beautiful smile. From the ruffled skirt Ginny drew her wand and with a whispered word and a flick of her wrist an upright brass pole appeared. The audience, Hermione included, cheered. The music changed, a little bit sexier.

As Ginny worked the pole, her athletic body moving lithe and sensuous, Hermione watched. She thought about what was to come. She alone of all these women would have the privilege of going backstage and enjoying Ginny’s gorgeous form. She knew that she and Ginny were lucky to have husbands that didn’t mind them having their fun.

The skirt came off, the last article that would since this wasn’t a nude show. Ginny swayed her hips, showing off her bottom, the lace knickers clung to her curves.

Hermione was looking forward to peeling them off.


End file.
